


Gency Writing Prompts (365 days)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A collection of writing prompts, F/M, I don't know what's going to happen in these so there aren't warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, one offs, and drabbles written using a 365 day writing prompt challenge found here http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/





	

_**January 10, 2017** Outside the Window: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?_

It was cold and damp the first moment they met in this lifetime. The snow that had fallen some days before had since turned to grey slush beneath a glowering sky. She had been dressed warmly, considering the usually harsh winter climate of the area. As a last minute decision, she had elected to leave her umbrella behind. A mistake, Genji couldn't have been more thankful for. Angela Ziegler was a ray of golden sunshine in the dreariness of the day, and he was captivated. 

She was standing under the awning of a small bakery, brows furrowed as the rain reached a crescendo. She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist and sighed. Genji Shimada was not a man of many words, so she was visibly startled when a stranger thrust an umbrella in her direction. When she tilted her head, and questioned him in a language he didn’t understand, Genji struggled to speak now that he was in the full radiance of her light,

“I… I have noticed you don't have an umbrella.” His accent made his words come out jumbled and her expression clearly showed her struggle to keep up. The pause between them seemed to last a lifetime, before she smiled.

“...Why thank you, Mr…?” Her accent was hypnotic. Genji’s mind raced to all the European countries he could name, wondering which she had picked it up from. It took a painfully long silence before he noticed her quirked brow and rushed to answer the question. 

“G-Genji. Genji Shimada.” He reached for her hand, and with one swift movement, pressed a tender kiss onto her knuckles. 

“And what name should I give to you, my white haired angel?” He winked. She giggled as heat rose instantly to his cheeks. 

“My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. Thank you for your generosity.” She smiled brightly and he had to remind himself to breathe. Her watch beeped, signaling the changing hour and she drew her hand away with a start. 

“Oh! I’m running late, I have to go!” She dashed from under the awning but turned back. She waggled the umbrella in his direction, 

“Thank you Mr. Shimada, I’ll be sure to get this back to you somehow! Thank you again!” before darting off into the rain. 

“Until then Dr. Ziegler!” Genji called, watching her petite form disappear into the downpour. A slight smile on his lips, he turned and strolled off in the direction of home, unaffected by the chilling rain soaking his clothes. When he arrived at his door, sopping wet and beaming, his family was suspicious. Upon questioning, he merely responded, “I met an angel today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of this prompt in particular, so I apologize if it's not quite as good as it could be! If you find any problems with grammar or the like feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @beatlebard


End file.
